


Tender morning

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Each morning can be tender as long as you are with the one you love
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Kudos: 6





	Tender morning

Leona stretched and sighed contently. She just woke up from a rather pleasant dream as she was dreaming about her honeymoon with Ahri. They were in Piltover, exploring the town and enjoying each others company. In her dream, Leona gave her wife red roses decorated with Ahri's favourite candies. Oh, how delighted she was. Maybe it was a cliche present but since Ahri loved it, it was perfect. And not far from what she actually did. 

The Solari looked around the room. Judging by the sun's rays, it was fairly early. The light was coming through the curtains, casting its reflection on the carpet which glimmered with gilded yarn. The dark furniture also shimmered in the morning sun, its dark colour seemed like tree bark. The glass on the table reflected the light that broke into all the colours of the rainbow. The window was slightly open, the wind was gently playing with the drapes. 

She heard a soft sound of yawning and looked at her right. Her wife was looking at her sleepily but with a gentle smile "Good morning, honey" Ahri whispered before leaning in to give Leona a chaste kiss.

"Mornin' to you too, love" Leona returned the kiss before sitting slightly. She leaned against the headboard and let Ahri cuddle close "How was your sleep?"

Ahri sighed happily "I had a very nice dream..." She placed her hand on her wife's chest "I was dreaming we were in the mountains during sunrise. I was watching you explain to me about different kinds of plants. But..." she giggled "I was mostly watching you. How the Sun played with light in your hair, how amazingly red your hair looked. You were like Sun Goddess" Leona blushed "You were the epitome of beauty. And still are" She finished with a soft smile. Leona was glad Ahri couldn't see her blush as she was more than sure she looked like a tomato. 

The Solari coughed awkwardly and poked Ahri's ear which twitched. She chuckled and poked it again. She felt Ahri squirm in her arms and she let out a whine "Leona... that tickles" 

Leona took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was still sleepy.

"Honey?" She heard Ahri's whisper.

She cracked open one eye and glanced at her wife "What is it, sweetie?" 

Ahri untangled herself from Leona's embrace and looked into the golden eyes "I was wondering..." She moved her finger along her wife's chest "How come I got to marry you? I mean, it's an honour and an amazing thing. I just wonder why me? Why such luck fell upon me?" She kissed Leona's cheek and giggled adorably "God, I love you so much"

The red-head pretended to ponder for a moment, her hand on her chin in thoughtful position "I'm asking myself the same question, love" She looked at Ahri with such love the fox shivered "I'm honoured as well. I mean, the most beautiful woman the world has ever seen agreed to be my wife. Most amazing, loving and caring being there is" Leona kissed her wife "A true goddess" She finished with a wink and laughed warmly when Ahri hid behind her tail to hide her blush. 

Leona shifted her position slightly on the bed and sat down opposite Ahri. She took her wife's hands and kissed them. With one finger, she gently removed Ahri's tail so she could look into those beautiful ocean blue eyes she loved so much. Ahri giggled like a teenager which caused the Solari to smile. Despite being an adult, Ahri could be really childish sometimes. But she loved her none the less.

Ahri wrapped her tail around them and shifted closer. She straddled Leona and kissed the top of her head "I love you. So much..." She whispered into red locks. She felt her wife shudder at that "I want you..." She looked into the golden eyes "Make love to me, my sweet"

Leona didn't need to be told twice. They kissed lovingly and Leona pulled Ahri closer. She played with the hem of her shirt before breaking the kiss to pull it off of Ahri. They resumed kissing and the Solari lied Ahri on the bed. She felt the vixen's tail draw their bodies even closer. Leona's hands roamed her wife's body, stopping on her waist. She looked at her for permission. When Ahri nodded she began to kiss along her neck, her hands going south. She felt the fox shiver with desire. 

"Leona..." 

The Solari kissed along her neck to her breast. She took one nipple into her mouth and sucked while using her left hand to give attention to the other. Ahri moaned. Leona's other hand found it's way to Ahri's core and gently rubbed her there. When Ahri squirmed under her touch she hovered over the fox woman before kissing her again. She used her left hand to play with Ahri's breast, her right hand massaging her wife.  
The vixen moaned into the kiss, her hands grasping at the sheets. 

"Relax" Leona tenderly whispered into the kiss.

She guided Ahri through the pleasure, taking care of her needs and desires all the while being as gentle as possible. 

When all was done, Ahri was in Leona's arms once again, a content sigh falling from her lips "That was amazing" She whispered tenderly. 

Leona chuckled and ruffled her wife's hair "I'm always here for you, love" She kissed Ahri's head. She watched as her ears twitched playfully. Her wife was so lovable!

Ahri nuzzled closer and used one of her tails to place it under Leona so it would act as a pillow. She began to draw patterns on her wife's chest while softly purring. It made Leona's heart swell with love. 

"How are you feeling?" The red-head tickled Ahri's sides and she squirmed.

"Never better" The fox answered truthfully "Thank you"

"For what?" Leona was flabbergasted.

"For being here for me. And most of all..." She kissed her "For being my wife"


End file.
